FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions This FAQ was created to condense information to quickly answer questions that players might have about certain game mechanics without having to search through the wiki. At what time do the practice (PVP) and tasks reset? ::Practice resets twice a day at 3am JST and 3pm JST. The Japanese players have made it customary to equip "weak" swords into your main party before the reset so that other players can beat you in order to clear the daily tasks. ::Tasks reset every day at 5am JST. Any completed tasks left unclaimed will be reset as well so make sure to pick up your rewards! What are Amulet - 守? How do I equip my sword with one? ::Amulets are items purchased through the merchant . They are used to prevent your sword from being destroyed in battle. There is currently no way to obtain Amulets in the game without using real money. What do the characters on the dice mean? ::The characters on the dice are the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac! Each animal represents a number on an ancient type of Japanese clock known as a Wadokei 和時計. The clock is split into two segments representing daytime hours and nighttimes hours, however these have no affect on the game. I keep refreshing the page but the servers remain grayed out? ::If the servers are appearing grayed out it means they are at full player capacity, meaning that the server is no longer accepting any new player registers onto it. Refreshing the page won't make a difference you will sadly have to wait until they implement new servers in order to play. I received mail but I can't collect it? ::When you reach max capacity for swords all new swords you obtain will be sent to your mailbox. You will not be able to collect these swords until you clear space in your inventory by either turning swords into resources, or by using swords to upgrades others. You can increase your sword capacity by purchasing an item through the merchant. Why can't I collect the swords I crafted? I keep getting an error. ::Same reason as above! It means your current sword inventory is full and you need to clear it out to pick up new ones. Why do I keep getting the same swords as drops rather than new ones? ::Touken Ranbu works on a system that it's harder to obtain new swords than it is to obtain existing ones. Once you've crafted or collected a sword as a drop your rate to obtain them again increases compared to the standard rate for getting a new sword. This makes collecting swords increasingly difficult the more you obtain! What's the difference between Request Tokens and Help Tokens? How do I obtain more? ::Request Tokens are used in crafting new swords. You will not be able to craft any new swords without request tokens. ::Help Tokens are used to reduce the timer to zero when crafting new swords and repairing swords. When your help tokens run out you will have to wait the full timer before you can obtain your new or repaired sword. ::You automatically obtain new tokens over time but you can also obtain them from certain expeditions if you're running short! My sword has an orange/red face over it? ::When your sword has an orange or red face it means your sword is fatigued and you should not send it into battle or on expeditions. Please take a look at the fatigue section for more information! How do I unlock more parties? ::To unlock more party slots, you must complete certain Tasks . You cannot use your first party in any expeditions, but you can use all four parties when completing sorties. How do I obtain more horses? ::There are a total of 7 horses in the game and they are obtained through tasks. You can only obtain one of each; they cannot be broken but can be switched between swords on the equipment screen. More information on horses is available here. If you have any more questions not answered here then please ask! Category:Intro